Siempre en mi mente
by Akira Ijyuin
Summary: NaruHina Era declarado que habían terminado, pero él, tan terco como siempre, va en la búsqueda de ella con algo más que palabras de arrepentimiento. Inspirado en la canción: Always on my mind. UA


**Siempre en mi mente**

Ahí había acabado todo. O eso pensó cuando vio a una chica de cabellos azules caminar tan rápido que poco le faltaba para echarse a correr. Nuevamente había estropeado todo. Oficialmente Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuuga habían terminado. Tuvo intensiones de perseguirla, ¿pero qué iba a decirle cuando la alcanzara? Sabiendo que no había nada qué hacer al respecto, Naruto metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y se fue caminando a un rumbo contrario.

* * *

—¿Eres estúpido o qué?

La voz de su conciencia, mejor conocida como Sakura Haruno le recriminaba mientras comían unas hamburguesas en algún local de comida rápida.

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera?

—¡Ir por ella! ¿No es obvio?

—Ya lo creo. ¿Y qué iba a decirle cuando le diera alcance? Ya sabes que el discurso no es lo mío.

—Pues de menos hubiera sido de más utilidad que el quedarse parado como tú lo hiciste.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que si quería unas palabras de apoyo, nunca las obtendría de la pelirrosa. A veces era tan inocente…

Sacó de su monedero de rana un par de billetes y los depositó en la mesa.

—Me voy. Aquí está lo mío y lo tuyo.

—¿Tú, yéndote sin acabar la comida? Ahora veo que la ruptura te ha pegado duro.

Naruto solo giró los ojos.

—¿A que hora sale Sasuke del trabajo? —Dijo parándose del asiento.

—A las siete ¿Por?

—Necesito pedirle su guitarra prestada.

—¿Y la tuya?

—¿Recuerdas el anillo que fuimos a comprar en la mañana?

—Ya veo…

El soltó un suspiro de resignación.

—Es una pena que el dinero no caiga del cielo.

—Pudiste seguir ahorrando.

—Sí, y cuando tuviera el dinero estaría tan viejo que la dentadura se me saldría al hablar….

Sakura rió por la ocurrencia del rubio.

—¿Sabías que la ventana del cuarto de Hinata da a la calle?

Y pronto la Haruno supo las intenciones de Naruto.

—Te dejo, tengo que prepararme.

* * *

Hinata se miró en el espejo pensando que las cosas no podían seguir de un modo tan lamentable. Se dio la vuelta y se sentó en la cama, abrazando su almohada en un vano intento de consuelo. ¿Para qué decir más? Su cara hablaba por ella. Aunque, tenía derecho de estar triste, de estar enojada y de sentirse como una tonta de pies a cabeza. Triste porque le había dado el corte a Naruto. Enojada porque el rubio no había ido tras ella, —ahora se daba cuenta de lo poco que le importaba—, y tonta por las cosas horribles dichas al de ojos azules.

Y es que el solo hecho de recordar la frase: "Perdón por llegar tarde, tuve algo que hacer con Sakura_", _aún seguía causándole el mismo enojo. Eso había sido el detonante de su furia; y no la frase completa, sino el nombre "Sakura". Ella era su novia, no la pelirrosa, pero siempre, en todo momento, Haruno estaba en primer lugar… "Sakura esto, Sakura lo otro" Todas sus conversaciones iniciaban de ese. Quizá exageraba, pero ese no era el punto.

El punto es que en esta ocasión no lo había dejado pasar, porque el rubio la había dejado esperando en la fuente del parque durante dos horas, y después se iba enterando del motivo cuando el chico se disculpó diciendo: "Perdón por llegar tarde, tuve algo que hacer con Sakura". Su enojo creció hasta los límites de lo insospechado. Perdió la paciencia y el buen humor que la caracterizaba. Lo demás era historia. Sin embargo, por más enojada que estuviera, eso no justificaba las feas palabras con las que había cortado a Naruto. Sólo de pensarlo le daban ganas de asfixiarse con la almohada.

_Tal vez no te he tratado tan bien como debería…_

Escuchó que alguien cantaba a todo pulmón a las afueras de su casa. El corazón se le detuvo por lo particular de esa voz. La conocía muy bien.

_Tal vez no te he amado tanto como debería. Simplemente no me tomé el tiempo para las cosas pequeñas que tendría que haber dicho y hecho…_

Se asomó con temor a través de las cortinas y lo que vio le sorprendió tanto que llevó ambas manos a la boca, tratando de ahogar un pequeño grito salido de su garganta.

Anteriormente Naruto le comentó que cantaba, pero no sabía que hiciera tan bien; empero, eso no era lo más impresionante. Lo que la dejó perpleja fue verlo de saco y corbata, sabiendo de sobra como el rubio detestaba los trajes. Incluso su cabello lo veía por primera vez arreglado.

_Siempre estuviste en mi mente…_

Dejando de lado la razón y el enojo, salió del cuarto encaminándose a toda prisa escaleras abajo; tanto, que en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de caer. ¡Y qué más daba! Lo importante era llegar a la puerta.

* * *

_Tal vez nunca te abracé en esos momentos tan solitarios. Y supongo que nunca te dije que estaba feliz de que fueras mía…_

Y así seguía la letra.

_Si te hice sentir así…_

Expresaba todo lo que realmente sentía, y esperaba que su chica — si es que todavía lo era— escuchara esta canción, compuesta para ella, y para nadie más.

_Chica, siento mucho haber estado tan cie-_

Dejó de cantar cuando escuchó un par de tacones acercándose a él. Bajó la guitarra y apenas le sobró tiempo para recibir a Hyuuga en brazos, esforzándose por mantener el equilibrio. Cuando se separaron, Naruto tragó saliva y comenzó su discurso.

—L-lo siento Hinata — en aquellos momentos su rostro no podía verse más rojo—. No pensé que te sintieras así. Yo… —Las palabras luchaban por salir al mismo tiempo, provocando que por ratos empezara a balbucear — …esta mañana compré algo para ti, solo que no pensé que tardaría tanto en encontrarlo y… —Tomó aire, porque lo que iba a decir, iba en serio— … Quería… ¡Y todavía quiero! Quiero decirte… que me gustaría… que me gustaría… — Mientras hablaba su voz se hacía más desesperada— ¡Me gustaría pasar toda mi vida contigo!— Se arrodilló con rudeza y sacó rápidamente de su bolsillo una cajita aterciopelada. La abrió con aquel par de manos tan temblorosas, dejando al descubierto un anillo con un pequeño diamante.

Esperó la respuesta, y lo único recibió fue un abrazo tan repentino que hizo caer a ambos al suelo. Aquello lo tomaría como un "sí".

* * *

Dentro de la casa, sentado en uno de los sillones, Hiashi Hyuuga aparentaba leer el periódico y también aparentaba estar molesto. Desde su lugar, se escuchaba toda la conversación, que en su mayoría eran los gritos de Naruto.

Soltó un bufido, pensando que a aquel chico ya se le cocían las habas por llevarse a su hija mayor.

—Ese maldito_ Yankee_...

Tiempo después, Hinata se enteraría de que Naruto siempre se ponía nervioso antes de las citas con ella por temor a estropearlo y que Sakura, su conciencia, le daba los ánimos para que no se diera por vencido.

También descubriría que el anillo había sido comprado con Naruto — en parte— con lo que obtuvo al vender su —única e irremplazable— guitarra. Y que antes de llegar a la cita, había sentido tanto nerviosismo que había estado indeciso más de dos horas por temor a un rechazo…

Pero lo que más le sorprendería de enterarse tiempo después, es que siempre que el rubio se encontraba con la pelirrosa, el tema de conversación siempre rondaba en torno a Hinata Hyuuga, y no eran de sorprenderse, después de todo, la chica de ojos albanenes siempre estaría en la mente de Naruto Uzumaki…

**: ****おわり****:**

* * *

Este fic está inspirado en la canción de _Always on my mind_ de Elvis. Creo que el fic quedó medio chafa, pero esta pareja me gusta y quería intentarlo. Aunque me gusta más la de NaurtoxSakura. Algún día me gustaría escribir algo de ellos.

Como pueden ver, fue un universo alterno, no hay Shinobis y Naruto canta. Cuando se conocieron Naruto y Hinata, y ésta lo trajo a casa, la primera impresión de su padre, fue Naruto era un vándalo de pies a cabeza… y por eso le dice _Yankee_… aunque gran parte también tiene que ver por su llamativo color de cabello. Pero eso será contado con detalle en otra ocasión…


End file.
